Fallen Friends
by Dark-ssj4goku
Summary: A new threat comes to Earth and a mysterious being comes to help, but Old Kai knows who he is and doesn't think he is good. Chapter 6 will be out tomorrow.
1. Introduction to Goku's Powers

This is my first try writing a story that has action and actully some form of the regular series in it. My other story is a DBZ comedy fic. If you want to read it it's called Trunks Screwed Up Life. Now for my first chapter in this DBZ fic. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and the disclaimer is getting annoying.  
  
The story starts out as Goku and his son Goten were training in the hyperbolic time chamber. "Wow Goten you've really improved since last time," Goku said. Goten replied,  
  
"Well what do you expect, I've been training with Gohan before Buu came."  
  
They start skirmishing again when Dende walked into the hyperbolic time chamber. Dende started yelling at Goku and Goten.  
  
"Slow down Dende, now what are you saying," Goku said. Dende replied slowly, "There's a couple of androids in the city destroying everything."  
  
At the time he heard that, Goten saw a fire brewing in his eyes. Goku mad with anger clenched his fist.  
  
"Goten, I want you to go home and tell your mother to take cover, I'll take care of the androids," Goku said with a tone.  
  
Just as Goten powered-up and flew away, Goku used his instant transmission and warped right to the androids.  
  
The androids were in the middle of blasting a building when they saw Goku.  
  
"Why do you have to hurt innocent people like that, who do you think you are?" Goku yelled.  
  
The androids replied, "HAHAHA, we are android 21 and 22 and the destroyers of this precious planet you call Earth."  
  
Goku yelled at the androids with a voice of nothing but hate. Goku tried to hold back his anger.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, PLEASE RECONSIDER AND JUST LEAVE."  
  
The androids glared at him and replied, "WHAT, and lose the sight on your face as we crush everyone you love?!"  
  
Goku which was mad from that statement glared at them and then he started to power-up. "I warned you, I didn't want to cause you any harm but you leave me with no choice, I must kill you."  
  
Goku said as he tightened his muscles and took of his T-shirt.  
  
"Your out of your league saiyan, don't think you can beat us." The androids said as they powered-up themselves and glared at Goku.  
  
With all three of them ready, they started the battle.  
  
Goku was trying to go on the offensive but the overwhelming force of two androids changed his mind. As android 21 did a full out offensive on Goku consisted of punches and large energy blasts, android 22 charged up a huge blast that could destroy the Earth. Goku, who was busying defending against android 21, only could watch as the blast was hurled towards him. Right there he made a decision. He charged up and with the shockwave of turning super saiyan, android 21 flew backwards. His once normal black hair erupted with a golden shower and rose up turning golden. Goku then started to power-up beyond a super saiyan. Right before the dark energy blast hit him, he released his gathered power and with a huge golden aura, he turned super saiyan 2. With all his might he put his hands up and resisted the ball. But to his surprise, the energy blast didn't slow down.  
  
Goten, who was worried about his dad, flew over with overwhelming speed to where he sensed his energy. He watched in horror as he saw his dad get engulfed by the dark energy blast. He was just about to charge in and try to save him when he heard his dad yell as he was powering up even more. Goten watched as all of a sudden, the energy blast was surrounded by a huge ray of Golden light. As the smoke cleared, Goten saw his dad standing there as a huge aura of energy flowed around him. Goku's hair reached down to his knees and glowed more then ever.  
  
Goku looking up at the androids said, "Do you think you can take on a super saiyan three?"  
  
The androids looked in astonishment as the aura around Goku got bigger and bigger.  
  
"Don't think you've won just because you're a super saiyan three." Android 21 yelled even know he was shaking with fear.  
  
Again the androids and Goku clashed in a battle, but this time, Goku could take on both of them at the same time.  
  
"Please give up, I don't want to kill you." Goku offered.  
  
"I told you you won't beat us now DIE!" Right as the androids said that they flew back and launched two energy blasts straight at Goku, which hit him dead on.  
  
Goten watched as he saw a figure arise from the blast. Then he heard his dad powering up his biggest blast he was capable of doing. The Ka-Me-Hah-Me- Hah Wave.  
  
"KA.........ME...........HAH...........ME...............HHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH." At the time Goten heard then end wording to the blast, a huge energy blast streamed from Goku's hands and headed right for the androids. The blast surrounded the androids in the huge golden tunnel that seemed to have no end. After the blast was over, there was nothing left of the androids, and the same could be said for Goku's power as he reverted to normal state and floated back to the ground.  
  
Goten flew right to him and landed. "Wow you really showed them."  
  
Goku replied, "I thought I told you to go home."  
  
"I'm sorry but I was worried about you." Goten said.  
  
"I guess I can't blame you for that, now lets go home." Goku said as they both flew now carefree back to their house. 


	2. A New Foe Arrives

This is DBZ chapter 2. probably not as long but I hope its good. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, duh.  
  
"Goku, where have you been?" Chichi said.  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi, didn't Goten tell you, I was fighting some androids." Goku replied.  
  
"Hey guys, I have a message from dende, he says a new being is coming to destroy Earth and we should get ready." Trunks said walking in the front door.  
  
"Ok, let's go up to the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku replied.  
  
As Goku, Goten, and Trunks flew up to the lookout tower, Vegeta was doing the same. They all met up at the lookout.  
  
"Kakarot! What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked Goku.  
  
"Don't play dumb, we have to train." Goku replied.  
  
"I suppose you're right" Vegeta said right before he kicked Goku in the back.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for?" Goten yelled with anger at Vegeta.  
  
"This is between me and Kakarot, now get away." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with you Vegeta?" Goku yelled at Vegeta.  
  
"HAHAHA Too bad I'm not Vegeta." Vegeta's figure said, but in a different voice.  
  
"Fine then lets get this over with, lets fight." Goku said.  
  
Goten and Trunks stood back as they saw Goku tighten up and clench his fists.  
  
"Who is controlling Vegeta?" Goten wondered to himself.  
  
"O.K. whoever you are, its time to release Vegeta. RIGHT NOW." Goku yelled and with that said, Goku transformed into a super saiyan. His golden sprung out yet again as a huge aura surrounded him.  
  
"Hmmm a super saiyan, well, lets fight fire with fire then." The person controlling Vegeta said, then he, just as Goku did, turned super saiyan as if it took no energy to do so. With both of them ready to battle, Vegeta's controller said, "Hmm you think you can beat the great Tetran?"  
  
"So you're the one we have to train for, guess I'll just have to take you out now." Goku said.  
  
Right after Goku said that, Tetran(In Vegeta's body) charged straight for him. Goku just dodged out of the way when Tetran shot an energy blast from behind. The blast surrounded Goku. Goten could hear his scream of pain. After the blast ended, Goku charged right back into the fight. Tetran easily dodged every attack Goku was throwing at him. It seemed Tetran was invincible because after a small skirmish, Goku was breathing heavy and Tetran hadn't even lost his breath.  
  
"You can't beat me Goku, why don't you just quit." Tetran urged Goku.  
  
"No, never, I'll just have to kick it up a few notches." Goku replied as an overwhelming aura of bright golden light returned to surround Goku.  
  
Now as a super saiyan two, Tetran also did the same, the exact same light but his aura was much bigger then Goku's. The two fighters clashed again, but this time Goku had trouble blocking Tetran. Goku figured he must go super saiyan three to even have a chance of winning, even know he knew Tetran(In Vegeta's body) could turn super saiyan three too. In a flash of blinding light, the legendary super saiyan three arose again. As before, Goku's hair grew down to his knees and glowed like the sun. Goku was ready to charge when he looked at Tetran, who already turned super saiyan three. Goten and Trunks were amazed as they saw two super saiyan threes clash together. The shockwave of every hit blew Goten and Trunks back farther and farther. They knew Goku couldn't beat him so they had to do something.  
  
As Goku and Tetran fought in a head on battle, Trunks and Goten snuck into the hyperbolic time chamber, and in 30 min, they returned stronger then ever. They stood back exactly parallel to one another. It seemed that they were going to fuse. At the exact same time, Goten and Trunks got into their starting position to fuse, Tetran blew a huge energy blast straight at Goku, and it hit him right on target. Goten and Trunks were just about to start the fusion dance when they saw Goku lieing on the ground, not moving. Tetran hovered right above Goku and pointed both of his hands toward Goku.  
  
"HA, THIS IS THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN? THIS IS A JOKE!!" Tetran yelled down at Goku.  
  
Tetran tighten his arm muscles as Goten and Trunks saw two huge energy blasts arise from his outstretched arms. Goten and Trunks hastily started the fusion dance.  
  
"FFFFUUUUU" Goten and Trunks both said as they perfectly approached each other.  
  
Then said, "SSSIIIOOONNNN" in perfect timing, everything was going according to plan.  
  
When they got that far, Tetran was just about ready to launch his energy blast, His yells and sinister laugh along with the blast.  
  
Goten and Trunks then turned and then pointed their index fingers at each other and said, "HHHAAAA"  
  
The aura of energy that surrounded them was beyond anything. There was a huge flow of blue energy that quickly turned golden as you heard Goten and Trunks power-up to super saiyan. The light got even bigger when you heard Goten and Trunks turn super saiyan two. The energy of the two saiyans surrounded the whole lookout tower. Tetran watched the two saiyans yell once more as they started to go super saiyan three. Huge shockwaves of golden light flowed all around them. As the light began to fade, Tetran could see only one super saiyan three. Gotenks was born yet again.  
  
"Your too late saiyan, I'll kill Goku and then you." Tetran yelled as he released the energy blasts right at Goku.  
  
Gotenks quickly flew in to save Goku but the blast from Tetran was too fast. The final glimpse was seeing Gotenks rush into the energy blast to save Goku, but nobody saw them come out.  
  
Well that's the end, did Gotenks save Goku? Even if he did, did the shockwave kill Goku? Find out in chapter 3. Please R & R 


	3. A Dark Figure Arises

After the ending of the 3rd chapter, Gotenks rushed in to save Goku from a huge black Spirit Bomb send from Tetran(Who absorbed Vegeta). Now for the beginning of the 3rd chapter. As the blast grew larger and grew ever more closer to Gotenks(who was flying off with Goku), the Old Kai and Kibitokai looked on and watched in horror as the blast was right on Gotenks. "There's no way Gotenks can escape that!" Kibitokai exclaimed. The Old Kai was looking on in the crystal ball, then shook his head. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right," Old Kai said with disappointment. Right at that time, right before the blast hit its target, a shadowy figure teleported in. The mystery figure just stood there as the dark energy consumed him, and with an overwhelming explosion, the dark energy burst everywhere. After the explosion took its toll, nobody was in sight, not even Gotenks. Gotenks and Goku, lying on the ground unconscious, were motionless. Tetran, who was impressed that they actually survived, slowly flew down to them. As Tetran charged up an energy blast that would surely end Gotenks and Goku's lives, a voice sounded behind him. "Your fight is with me now, along with your fate," The same shadow figure as before said. "You think too highly of yourself human, no human will ever be able to defeat me, let alone a Super Saiyan 3," Tetran boldly replied. The shadow figure put his head down and acknowledged the fact that Tetran was right, if a Super Saiyan 3 couldn't beat Tetran, how could he. The figure then looked straight into Tetran's eyes with an endless glare of hate. The figure yelled at Tetran, "THEN HOW ABOUT TAKING ON A SUPER SAIYAN 4!" As those words came out of his mouth, a huge energy aura surrounded and even engulfed Tetran himself. Tetran, just sitting there, was watching him power up. "Super Saiyan 4 isn't much different then a Super Saiyan 3," Tetran said. After those words were said, a huge golden aura now surrounded the figure. As the aura grew larger and larger with each passing second, Tetran just stood there and watched it. "Just as I thought, a golden aura of energy, then your hair turns colors, and then you think you can defeat anyone. Everyone was right, Saiyan pride is your greatest weakness," Tetran said with courage and boldness. "Do not mock me or any Saiyan, I warn you," The figure replied. Just as his aura turned bright gold, Goku awoke from being unconscious. "Where am I, and what is that incredible energy I am sensing?" Goku said to himself. Just as the huge aura started flickering, The figure yelled, letting out all the stored up energy that built up inside. The once golden aura now turned a bright blood red. The resulting shockwave of power send Goku and the still unconscious Gotenks flying into the rocks behind them. "So this is a Super Saiyan 4? Hahahaha, Just like a Super Saiyan 3, but now its red," Tetran yelled above the noise of the shockwave. Goku, digging out of all the rubble, watched in amazement as he saw a dark figure with a huge red aura surrounding him. As Goku moved closer to get a better look, he saw the features of the figure. He looked very much like Goku, but had some facial signs of Vegeta. His long black hair had a dark red outline. As Goku looked on, he saw a tail behind the figure. "Who is this guy, only Saiyans have tails and Vegeta and I are the only remaining full blooded Saiyans left," Goku said, puzzled. "Well, I think it's time to kill you now," Tetran said. "I cannot forgive you for what you have done to Goku, Trunks, and Goten. Even worse, how you created Majin Buu," The Dark Figure said. "Ha, Majin Buu was a weak pathetic creature. If he did beat Goku and the others, I would be surprised. Well, enough chit chat. Its time for you to meet your end Saiyan," Tetran yelled out while powering up. After Tetran said that, He burst into a Super Saiyan 3 with one push of his powers. He barraged the figure with punches and kicks. The figure easily blocked all Tetran's blows. Tetran then teleported into the air and shot an energy beam straight at the figure. Meanwhile on the Kai Planet, KibitoKai and Old Kai watch as the Saiyan blocks every attack send by Tetran. I know him from somewhere, I just can't place where, Old Kai thought to himself. "Ancestor, who is this person and where did he come from?" KibitoKai asked. "Now I remember that face, and trust me, this is no time to cheer," Old Kai said in fear. Who is this mysterious fighter that saved Goku and Gotenks, and where did he come from? Old Kai seems to know, and it has filled him with fear. 


	4. The Dark Figure's History

Well its time for DBZ Action Fic Chapter 4. I hope you liked Chapters 1-3. Now its time for an explanation and a flashback. Enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter 4- New History Revealed ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KibitoKai, still worried about what the Old Kai said, asked Old Kai who this mystery person is and where did he come from.  
  
"I'll tell you it, but you won't like it. It started way back, even before Goku was born," The Old Kai explained, "even before Goku's dad was born, there was another Saiyan Planet other then Vegeta."  
  
"I never knew that ancestor, tell me more," KibitoKai exclaimed.  
  
"This Planet, even though it had Saiyans on it, differed from Planet Vegeta very much," Old Kai said.  
  
"How so Ancestor?" KibitoKai asked.  
  
"This Planet studied the arts of the Dark Saiyan, this power was believed to be so powerful that a lot of Saiyans thought it wasn't real," Old Kai explained.  
  
"A Dark Saiyan, I never heard of that. Is it real?" KibitoKai asked.  
  
"I thought every Saiyan abandoned that study. When too many Saiyans stopped believing in the Dark Saiyan, they put their faith in another type of Saiyan. They put their faith in the Legendary Super Saiyan or the Light Saiyan," Old Kai thoroughly answered.  
  
"But how did the Dark Saiyan race die out?" KibitoKai asked, surprised by this new development.  
  
"The Dark Saiyans and the Light Saiyans clashed in a huge war. At the end of the war, there were only three Dark Saiyans left. Instead of killing those three Dark Saiyans, they exiled them from that galaxy, never to return again," Old Kai said.  
  
"But if this is a Dark Saiyan, why is he breaking his pact of exile and how has he turned into a Light Super Saiyan 4?" KibitoKai asked worried.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I don't know that answer. But I hope he doesn't blame Goku for his exile. If he does, I'm afraid that Earth will be destroyed," Old Kai said under he breath.  
  
"If Goku and Vegeta can turn into a Super Saiyan, what does a Dark Saiyan transform into?" KibitoKai asked.  
  
"It was said that when a Legendary Super Saiyan arose, so will a Legendary Dark Saiyan," Old Kai explained. "A Light Super Saiyan is a Shadow Saiyan in the dark story."  
  
"So once Goku was born, a Dark Saiyan was born at the same time with the exact same powers as Goku, but dark," KibitoKai repeated to himself outloud.  
  
"Yes exactly, now he either wants revenge for his exile of his family or he desires the destined battle between the Legendary Light and Dark Saiyans," Old Kai said.  
  
"If he wins the fight with Goku, what did the stories say would happen?" KibitoKai asked puzzled.  
  
"The stories say if the Light Saiyan wins the battle, the darkness in all Saiyans will be purged and turned to light power. But if the Dark Saiyan wins, all Saiyans will be filled with darkness and doomed to have their mind enslaved," Old Kai answered with a shaky voice.  
  
"I don't think Goku will lose to this Dark Saiyan," KibitoKai said boldly, "He's won many fights."  
  
"I don't think Goku can beat him, the Dark Saiyan can turn into a Super Saiyan 4 after all," Old Kai said, "Goku can't do that."  
  
"But isn't Super Saiyan 4 a Light form of Saiyan?" KibitoKai asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Old Kai explained, "Super Saiyan 4 is the beginning of the style transformations. When a Saiyan turns into a Super Saiyan 4, it takes away half of their normal styles, and replaces them with the opposite style. So if Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 4, he would be half dark and half light. Their normal form will always be in control though."  
  
"We must take Goku and teach him how to become a Super Saiyan 4 then ancestor," KibitoKai said, astonished.  
  
"There is no time, you must use your instant transmission and deliver a sensu bean to Goku. Then you must transmission both of them to a Planet where nobody lives," Old Kai said, slowly.  
  
"What about Tetran, he is still a threat isn't he?" KibitoKai asked.  
  
"Yes he is, we must wait for Tetran to be defeated first, if that's possible," Old Kai said, "Tetran does have a Saiyan under his control."  
  
"We must sit here and wait until a victor emerges, then I will do your bidding," KibitoKai said.  
  
"So, Tetran is being challenged, send in another fighter, we will not be denied." A mystery person said, on a far away planet.  
  
Well now you know about the Dark Saiyans and who is this mystery person that wants to take over Earth. Find out in the next chapter of Fallen Friends. 


	5. The Dark Battle Continues

Its now time for Chapter 5 of this story. I hoped you liked chapter 1-4. Without further ado, Chapter 5. Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 5- The Dark Battle Continues ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the Old Kai was talking to KibitoKai about the Dark Saiyans, Tetran and the Dark Saiyan were squaring off. Tetran did every move he knew to the Dark Saiyan, but not one punch hit him.  
  
"You can't win Tetran, and you know this," The Dark Saiyan said.  
  
"Don't be foolish, I'm just playing with you, but it seems that you want to die sooner then I expected. I can make that happen," Tetran said as he powered up.  
  
A huge aura surrounded Tetran and his eyes began to glaze over until they were pure white. The fight now turned into a aura fight. Tetran's aura engulfed everything around the Dark Saiyan, but not him. A small aura shield sprang from the Dark Saiyan's hands.  
  
"If you want a aura fight, then I'll give you one." The Dark Saiyan yelled.  
  
A even bigger aura flew out of the Dark Saiyan's body and clashed with Tetran's. Right when the two auras clashed, it triggered a giant explosion, sending Goku and the now conscious Gotenks back even farther away from the fight.  
  
"Hey Goku, who is this guy?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sensing a very strange energy emitting from him. I've never felt any energy like that before," Goku replied.  
  
"Sorry, but your time on this planet ends here," The Dark Saiyan yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tetran yelled back.  
  
After Tetran spoke those words, he yelled as all his energy flew out of him and powered him up. All the energy coming out produced a blinding light brighter then any solar flare. When the light cleared, a red aura exactly like the Dark Saiyans emerged.  
  
"You're not the only one with Super Saiyan powers," Tetran said, out of breath.  
  
"Not a problem, now I'll be remembered for beating the great Super Saiyan 4 Tetran. Even though half your power comes from Vegeta," The Dark Saiyan said.  
  
"Enough of this, Time to Die," Tetran yelled furiously.  
  
Tetran flew straight at the Dark Saiyan and barraged him with punches and kicks. Again, the Dark Saiyan blocked every attack. Tetran continued to try and hit the Dark Saiyan, but every attack failed miserably. Finally Tetran teleported behind the Dark Saiyan and shot him in the back. With a loud yell, the Dark Saiyan fell to the ground.  
  
"I told you it was time to die," Tetran said laughing.  
  
From the rocks below, the Dark Saiyan looked up at Tetran, plotting his next move. It sisn't take long for him to decide because with a huge explosion, the rocks flew everywhere. While Tetran was busy consentrating looking in front of him, trying to dodge the rocks, the Dark Saiyan teleported behind him.  
  
"SHADOW BLAST!" The Dark Saiyan yelled.  
  
A huge black beam of energy flew straight for Tetran. As Tetran turned around, the black beam engulfed him. Tetran disappeared in the beam, all the Dark Saiyan could hear was his screams of pain.  
  
"NNNOOO, I can't be defeated!" Tetran screamed.  
  
After all the energy and smoke cleared, Tetran was nowhere in sight. The Dark Saiyan slowly flew down to the ground, ready for a sneak attack. After ten minutes of complete silence, the Dark Saiyan reverted back to normal.  
  
"Goku, you can come out now, I know you have recovered your strength," The Dark Saiyan yelled.  
  
As Goku heard this, he looked above the rocks and crawled out of the rubble. He walked toward the Dark Saiyan.  
  
"Who are you," Goku yelled.  
  
"That is not of importance right now, you must take me to a safe place, I need to rest," The Dark Saiyan said.  
  
"Ok, this way then, follow us," Goke said as they flew off to the Lookout Tower.  
  
They really think I'm dead, they are so foolish. I will attack them while they rest, Tetran thought to himself.  
  
"Did you send out the other fighter?" The Mystery voice said, on another planet.  
  
"Yes my lord, he is on his way to the planet now," Another mystery voice said.  
  
"Nobody will be able to defeat that fighter, I can't wait to see him destroy Earth," The mystery voice said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Did you like it, chapter 6 will be out soon. 


End file.
